Generally, the connection method for the electrical connector and PCB is accomplished by tin soldering on the contacting spot of each other for securely connecting after directly inserting the electrical connector 1 into the contacting conductor of the PCB to combine each other. The inventor of the present invention has devoted to the production and R&D of the electrical connector 1 business for many years. Having realized the harmful influence due to bad design in structure of the electrical connector, the inventor exerted concentrative effort in the addressed issue and worked out a new innovative design of electrical connector for having been granted a patent from Taiwan with patent certificate No. 215421, whose structure is shown in the FIG. 1. The basic structure for shown electrical connector 1 is a connector assembly 10 having a visor-like ferruled docking cantilever 101 with a lower semicircular cutout 102 and a stretchable C-shaped clip 106, wherein, said docking cantilever 101 has a pair of grasping nicks 103 formed at its butt corners abutting with the semicircular cutout 102, a center conducting pin 104 disposed coaxially in protruding manner therein for mechanically contacting a contacting conductor 202 on a printed circuit board, PCB 20 with electrical connection, and an arched groove 105 configured in the internal front end thereof; and said stretchable C-shaped clip 106, which is to be lodged in the arched groove 105, has a pair of bent latching toes at both ends thereof for running through a pair of corresponding bores 201 on the PCB 20.
For connecting combination of the electrical connector 1 with the PCB 20, please refer to the FIG. 2. Firstly align the pair of grasping nicks 103 with targeted edge of the PCB 20 to push the electrical connector 1 forwards so that the pair of grasping nicks 103 are fitly engaged with targeted edge of the PCB 20; Secondly, slightly rock the stretchable C-shaped clip 106 in adjusting manner to let the pair of bent latching toes thereof to run through and hold firmly in a pair of corresponding bores 201 on the PCB 20 so that the center conducting pin 104 of the electrical connector 1 establishes a good mechanical contact with the contacting conductor 202 on the PCB 20 for having electrical connection successfully built.
However, although said stretchable C-shaped clip 106 is lodged in the arched groove 105 of the docking cantilever 101, it will incidentally slip to the left side or right side along the arched groove 105 as shown in the FIG. 3 such that the pair of bent latching toes at both ends of the stretchable C-shaped clip 106 become unsymmetrical projection manner in running through the corresponding pair bores 201 on the PCB 20; thereby, the electrical connector 1 and PCB 20 can result in unstable and shake contact issue due to lack of firm connection in between. Having realized and addressed the issues aforesaid, the inventor has constantly studied and improved the electrical connector for many years. Eventually the final improved electrical connector of the present invention is successfully developed.